Never Again
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Dean and Sam rescue a 4-year-old boy who witnessed his mom getting beaten, and heard his dad use a gun. Now, abuse-ridden Dean begins seeing repressed memories. 'You can't choose your family'. Plotbunny says: Read and review! Rated M for abuse and sex!
1. Clenching His Hands

_**A/N: I was just reading stories that deal with Dean getting abused, and then I was thinking how most of the children in foster care get abused, and I decided to put Dean into foster care and this is the outcome. So, please read and review!

* * *

**_

"No daddy! Daddy, don't hit mommy again!" came the cries of a little 4-year-old kid. The burly man, standing in front of him, over his mom who was crying rivers, staring at him. He could smell the liquor from the bottle that was thrown across the room, that had barely missed his mommy's head. He could hear his mommy quietly pleading with him to go back to bed, she'll be there to tuck him in. He couldn't get his little legs to move. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" he yelled, slapping her across her face.

She cringed in fear as he turned to look at the 4-year-old. He was full of fear, watching the burly man walk towards him, and then bend down in front of him. "You know daddy loves you right?" he asked. The little boy nodded his head. "Good boy. Why don't you go back to bed and mommy will be in there to tuck you in. Okay?" the little boy nodded and backed away slowly, closing the door behind him. He sat in the closet, closing his ears against the noises. Daddy slapping mommy, mommy falling through the table. And then, silence.

And then, BOOM! That sounded like a gunshot. It made him jump. He didn't want to get out of the room, didn't want to leave the safety of the closet. He curled into a ball, and laid down, sitting in his own silence. He didn't hear the cops breaking down the door. Didn't hear the cops coming up the stairs. Didn't even hear them come over and pick him up, reassuring that everything was alright. He hid his face in the nice officer's shoulder, until he caught a glimpse of it: His mom and dad laying on the ground, the gun laying beside them both. He shot himself.

He felt relief, but, also fear, and for the first time, he started crying. The nice cop, carried him to an Impala and set him on the hood of the car. "Hey kid. You're okay now, okay?" the cop asked, handing the 4-year-old his badge. The badge read 'Dean Weathers'. He felt a hand brush through his hair, and he felt safe. A taller man walked out of the house, and walk over to the car. "How's the kid?" the big, taller cop asked. The cop named Dean looked at the taller cop. "Scared shitless. Did you get anything from the EMF?" he asked. The taller cop shook his head and went to the front door. Dean picked him up and set him in the back seat.

"You hungry little dude?" he asked.

The little boy nodded and looked back at the badge. Dean looked at the taller man and nodded. "You willin' to pay for dinner Sammy?" he asked. The cop named 'Sammy' scoffed. "Dea- what happened to all of your money?" he asked. Dean shrugged. "Lost it all somewhere in Vegas. You know with the Wilson twins." he raised his eyebrows and wore a cocky grin. Sammy turned around and looked at the little boy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. We're not keeping him." Dean said, hitting his turn signal.

"Dean, come on. You know what happens in those foster homes."

"Actually, I don't." he said.

Sam gave him 'The Look', the puppy-dog pout, and Dean sighed. "Come on. Tell us your name. We're not going to hurt you." Sammy said. The little boy looked at the two and swallowed. "A-Austin." he said, quietly. Dean smiled. "Austin. I like that name. Austin's my favorite dude on Days Of Our Lives." Dean said, looking in the rear-view mirror. Sam looked at him, disbelief in his eyes.

"You watch soap operas?" he asked.

Dean looked at him and cleared his throat. He immediately changed the subject. "How old are you?" he asked, turning a corner. Austin began to become calm again. Talking with Sammy and Dean was making him relaxed. "4. I turn 5 in two weeks though." he said, smiling, proud of himself. Dean looked at Sam and then brought his eyes back to the road. Austin reminded him of himself. All young and innocent, and he had been thinking no kid should ever go through watching his mom get beat up, when he heard the squeal of tires and he broke his daze just in time to pull away from getting into a wreck.

"Holy shit Dean! You could've k- I mean, crashed."

Dean looked at Sam, giving him a look of Don't-start-with-me. Sam saw that look and looked back out the window, as Austin fell asleep. Dean could let his mind wander now. Back to those days when he was in a foster home.

'_Come here boy!' came the screams as 6-year-old Dean ran into the hall closet, his foster father chasing him up the steps until he reached the top of the stairs where Dean had disappeared. He had cuddled in the midst of the jackets, and the shoes, closing his eyes. He missed his real daddy. He missed Sammy. He could hear him getting closer, and closer until he heard his foster mom protecting him, telling her husband that he had run to bed. He let out a sigh of relief and listened as the kicking started. _

_He could hear her pleading. He could hear the fight in her, dragging her down the stairs now. 'No! Jesse don't do this!' she had called out. Dean just wanted to be brave and jump out of the closet, but, he just huddled in the closet, in the corner, his eyes filled with fear as he saw the door open. There stood his foster brother who pulled him up and pulled him into the bathroom. Sniffling, and on the verge of tears Dean was sat on the toilet, and began getting his wounds cleaned. _

Dean had woken from his daze and looked down, sighing, not wanting to tell Sammy about the abuse. Just better to leave it at that. He wiped his eyes and looked over at a sleeping Sam and Austin. Good. He didn't have to explain why he was dazing out. "Well, Sammy, I'm hoping you had a little bit more luck with your foster family than I did." he said, whispering to himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I was sorta full of inspiration. And if you guys are new to reading my stories: I never let my major plots show until it actually starts getting good. So, towards the end of this story, you'll know the name of the foster brother, mother, and father of Sam and of Dean {who abused him}... Hope you guys leave me reviews! I absolutely love them!**_


	2. Dead in His Hands

**A/N: Yayyy! The long-awaited second chapter! =D! It might be a little bit OOC, but, I did my best to keep it in character... But, now we're getting somewhere... Dean's growing a little bit more attached to Austin, and we all know that that's not a good thing... And I have an awesome SL that'll keep you guessing through the ages... Alright, here's chapter 2: Dead In His Hands...**

* * *

Sam woke up to the smell of coffee, and the sound of SpongeBob SquarePants on the TV. He sat up and stretched, looking around at the room. You could definitely tell that a kid was staying there. Crayons littered the floor, a bowl of cereal lay on the table, and there was a teddy bear that was lying right beside Austin on the floor. Sam stood up and stretched, wondering where Dean had gone. Austin looked up at Sam and smiled. "Morning Sammy," he said, cheerfully.

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Hey Austin. Do you know where Dean is?" he asked. Austin nodded and pointed outside. Sam looked at the window and smirked. "Thank you," he said. He walked outside to see Dean cleaning his car and he leaned against the banister. "Dean, you left a 4-year-old boy, alone, in our hotel room. You do realize that I'm going to be the one cleaning up the mess, right?" he asked.

Dean looked at Sam. "Aw, come on Sammy. You like everything to be neat anyway," he said, smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just don't expect me to clean up after him after we leave out of here," he said, walking back into the room. Dean always got his way, never failed. Dean began to go into his own little world. _"Come on boy," his foster dad said, dragging Dean through the house by his collar. Dean screamed and screamed. He didn't want to go into the closet. _

_He wanted Sammy and daddy. He screamed and began to fight, the way that his real daddy told him to whenever he needed to get out of a tight bind. Unfortunately, he just got a slap to the leg with the belt. He started to scream again, continually fighting. He worried about his little brother. Was he okay in the foster home that they had put him in? He suddenly felt the breaking of bone as he was slammed against the wall, and the closet door was closed and locked. _

_Dean hated that man. He pounded on the door until his little fists were sore and he couldn't pound on it anymore. He gave up and curled into a ball, holding his shoulder. He was a bad boy. He was a very bad boy. He could hear the man screaming as he walked down the stairs not to let him out of the closet, apparently to his foster mom. He began to hyperventilate, and rock back and forth. If only he could be with his daddy again. He'd protect him._

Dean was snapped out of his reverie as Austin sat on top of the roof of the Impala. "Are you my new family?" he asked. Dean looked at him and smirked, scoffing.

"I don't think Sammy's ready to have kids yet. He hasn't quite gotten over the crying through sex thing," he said.

Austin covered his mouth and gasped. "You said the 'S' word. I'm telling Sammy on you," he said. Dean chuckled. Was he ever like that. "You do that, and I'll tell Sammy who got peanut butter in his laptop," he said. He smirked. Austin shook his head and jumped off the roof.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Washing the car," Dean replied.

"Can I help?" Austin asked.

Dean looked at him. He shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just be careful. She's my baby, alright?" he asked. Austin nodded and grabbed a sponge as Sam walked out of the room. "Sammy, I got him, you go and clean the room." He smirked. Sam shook his head. "I don't think so. Dude, we gotta get going. There's a case right under our noses," he said.

Dean looked up at him. "But, what about the kid?" he asked.

"We can leave him with Bobby. Come on dude, Austin's not going to want to ride in the car with us all the way to Las Vegas," Sam said, whispering. Dean shook his head. "Look, the kid and I, we have something in common. I'm not letting the kid outta my sight. Especially, considering what he's been through," he said. Sam's face fell.

"You're kidding, right? You do realize that we're still hunters, right? I mean, we've got jobs to do," he said.

Dean looked back at Austin and then at Sam. "We're not leaving the kid behind. And that's final. If we go to Las Vegas, he goes with us. If we go on a hunt, he goes too," he said. Austin looked between the two guys and covered his ears. "Please don't fight! Bad things happen when grown-ups fight," he said. Dean looked at Sam and then bent down to Austin's eyelevel. "We're not fighting buddy. Now, why don't you go get your teddy bear and your crayons and meet us in the car?" he asked.

Austin nodded and ran off. Sam looked at him. "Sam, I mean it. We're taking the kid," he said, getting into the car.

"Aww, that's so cute," Sam said, laughing.

"Shut up," Dean said, glaring at Sam. "And get in the damn car bitch."

"Jerk," he said, getting into the passenger side. Soon, Austin came out carrying his clothes and everything and smiling.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said.

Dean started up the car and chuckled. "Off to Las Vegas, baby," he said, driving off. Austin was happy, he was in the back seat, and he finally felt safe. He knew he could trust these two men. Even though, they did fight a lot, he knew he could trust them. Austin yawned and fell asleep in the backseat, causing Sam to look at Dean. "Don't say it Sam."

"I wasn't about to say nothing," he said.

He looked at him. "Yeah. Right. Go ahead and make a crack of me being a good father," he said. Sam lifted his hands up in a sort of surrender and Dean looked out the window. "Roll that freakin window up, you're going to give us all a damn cold." Dean was being snippy. But, could anyone blame him? He was after all, repressing a really bad childhood memory.

He stared out at the road. _His foster dad was driving, Dean in the backseat, seated beside him was a shovel and a rope.__

* * *

_**A/N: Awwww... I really hate writing stories like this... Oooh... And a cliffhanger... What's he going to do with that Shovel and Rope? We'll have to see after I upload the third chapter! Stay tuned! And Plot-Bunnies say: READ AND REVIEW! Me likes Reviews! Especially, good ones!**


	3. Seen it This Bad

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on the longggg update! I've been busy with work and everything! On the contrary, I did try to update this story today, butttt... my computer crapped out on me... But, anywho... I know this is probably not my best work, but, I wanted to upload it before my computer crapped out again (because I'm an idiot and I never save anything that I write...) But, anyway, here's Chapter 3: Seen it This Bad... Hope you enjoy it! See you at the end of the chapter! :)...  
**

* * *

_Dean and Jesse walked through the woods, Jesse carrying the shovel and the rope, his eyes still on Dean. Dean was scared. He'd been here before… he knew what was going to happen. And sure enough, it did. Jesse stopped Dean by putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and throwing the shovel down. "Start digging boy," he said. The young boy nodded, connecting the shovel with dirt, throwing it over his shoulder and letting the dirt go flying. If he screwed up and got it on Jesse's shoe, he'd really get it. This thing he could handle. But, a beating by Jesse he couldn't. After he couldn't feel his hands and fingers anymore, Jesse dropped rope into the hole and jumped down, beginning to tie the young boy's hands behind his back. "Get down on your knees boy." Dean nodded, obeying. He soon felt his pants being removed and Jesse's hands on his thighs…_

Dean sat up in bed. They were at a hotel now… Austin sleeping beside Dean, Sammy in the bed opposite him, and nothing could wake Sammy up. He stood up and headed for the coffee pot, poured himself a strong one, and went to the computer, firing up the laptop. He had to see it. To make sure it was all real and not just a trick. He typed in Jesse Rowland, a picture of him coming up. _Jesse Rowland, 33, has been charged with child molestation and the foster child that was placed in his custody has been left with his wife. _Dean sighed. It was all real. He wasn't dreaming it. He didn't tell Sammy, but, he'd check the news every day to see if that bastard escaped yet or not. He heard Sam stirring and he clicked it down, and cleared his throat. It was almost sunrise.

And with sunrise came Austin waking up, hungry, and cranky. "Hey champ. You hungry?" he asked, watching as Austin nodded. Dean stood up and grabbed the room key. "Well, what do you say we go and get you some food then?" Austin nodded again, following Dean out of the room and to the lobby. Dean saw Austin's eyes light up and head for the sweetest of sweets. He laughed inwardly. He then flashed back to when he was that innocent…

_Dean reached for an apple that his foster mom had been ready to hand him, when Jesse came up behind him and snatched it out of his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my damn food?" he asked, grabbing Dean by the back of the head, gripping his hair a little too tight, making Dean wince. Dean looked scared as Jesse banged his head into the counter. He took a bite of apple and spit it at Dean. "Eat that you little shit." His foster mother ran to his side and cradled him in her arms as a mother would. "Don't worry Dean. I'm here," she said._

Dean soon snapped out of his reverie when he heard the clunking of cereal, donuts, waffles, and other goodies onto the table. Dean smiled, watching as Austin began to eat. "You didn't eat much, did you?" he asked. Austin shook his head and giggled as he watched Dean smile. Austin saw some things a kid should never see. Just like he did, and Austin knew he had experienced something bad. "Did you see the bad man too?" he asked. Dean looked at him and tilted his head to the side. He leaned forward so that he was eye-to-eye with the young boy and looked at him. "What bad man?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The man with the yellow eyes," he said.

YED was one of the demons that he had fought in the past. He thought he'd gotten rid of the demon but, then again, he learned that in the world of hunting, you're never rid of a demon. Dean shook his head and sighed, looking at the young boy. "No. No, I didn't see the bad man. The man that I had to deal with was already bad enough," he said. Austin nodded and went back to eating. The kid had seen a demon, a demon that had supposedly been dead for a couple of years. But, he was back? It couldn't be. Dean just stared at Austin and looked around, Austin's curiosity soon getting the best of him. "What're you looking for?" he asked. Dean shrugged and looked at the young boy. "Nothing that concerns you. Now, finish eating so that we can go back to the room," he said.

Austin nodded and obeyed, scarfing down the food that was in front of him.

* * *

The TV was on Spongebob again, this time Austin was distracted with coloring as well. Sam was talking but, Dean was watching the kid. Sam cleared his throat. "I also thought we could go in there wearing meat around our necks and doing the hula," he said. Dean sighed. "That's a good idea Sammy," he said. Sam tapped his shoulder and made a spinning motion with his fingers. "We have a case Dean. What's so important about the kid that's more important than the hunt?" he asked.

Dean looked at him and smiled. "I think we should keep him," he said, whispering.

Sam raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Good one Dean," he said, then saw Dean's face. He cleared his throat. "Oh… you're serious."

Dean stood up and walked to the sink, putting his beer bottle in the garbage and looking at Sam, nodding. "Of course I'm serious. Look at him. He's been through Hell and yet he's still willing to let the past go," he said. Sam sighed and looked at the kid. Sam shook his head. "You're not thinking Dean. Sleep on it," Sam said. Dean sighed and sat down; taking the piece of paper that was in Sam's hand and began reading it, without looking at Sam. Sam sighed. What was the point in arguing with Dean? He'd always wind anyway. Dean looked out the corner of his eye and could swear he saw a familiar figure standing beside Austin. The imaginary figure ran his hand through Austin's hair and disappeared when Dean turned around.

_Jesse was drunk this time. He had crawled into bed with Dean more times than he could count, but, this time was different. Jesse had Dean's mouth gagged and silenced as he did it. Dean was paralyzed, tied to the bed. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of this free. No way he could get free in time to call the police. He was helpless… hopeless… and worthless. That's what Jesse always whispered in his ear when he was on top of him. The only thing he was good for was a good… No… He wouldn't say that word._

* * *

**A/N: -gasp- Did I give away some of my plot? Oh well, you guys deserve it after being so patient with me... :)... Sooo, you know the deal and I don't have to repeat myself! Yayyy! LOL... Now, if I get 5 comments on this chapter, I will update it as soon as I can find the time! Not making any promises though...  
**


End file.
